codpromodfandomcom-20200214-history
IRC For Dummies
What is IRC? IRC is short for Internet Relay Chat. You could see it as a big c hatbox with endless ammount of rooms. This IRC has a lot of handy advantages in the clan life: *Easy and fast way of finding clanwars. *Easy organisation of events. *A good meeting place for your members and friends. In this tutorial, We shall go deeper in getting set with IRC on quakenet and with mIRC. Downloading and Installing an IRC Client In this case we shall download mIRC, there are many other clients such as xChat, TinyIRC, HydraIRC and so on. You can find the mIRC 6.16 install files here: http://www.mirc.com/get.html Install mIRC in your prefered folder, and start it up! Setting up mIRC When first starting up, mIRC will prompt you with a window that it will expire in 30 days. Don't worry about this, you will still be able to use it after thirty days without a problem. After pressing continue, You will be prompted with the mIRC Options form: *Real name: Do not fill in your real name for your own security! A nickname will suffice here. *Email Address: You can put your email here (they won't send you any mail), though you are not obliged to. You can fill in anything you wish. *Nickname: Fill in your nickname. *Alternative: Fill in a second nickname in case your first one is in use. When filled in, click on "Servers" under the "Connect" tree. * IRC Network: Select "Quakenet" *IRC Server: Select a random server nearby where you live. (if unsure, just take Random quakenet server) When done, go back to "Connect" and press on "Connect to server" (You can also connect by the thunder icon in the icon bar.) *When "mIRC Favorites!" pops up, tick off "Pop up favorites on connect" and close the window Congratulations! You got on the Quakenet IRC Server! It's time for your first command. Type this "/join #Vita-Nova". This will pop up a new window. You're now on the official #Vita-Nova channel! Authenticating With Quakenet First, switch to the status window to minimize the consequences of potential mistakes. *'Step 1: Requesting your details:' Type this command: "/msg Q HELLO yourmail yourmail" /msg Q HELLO admin@denacke.net admin@denacke.net -> *Q* HELLO admin@denacke.net admin@denacke.net - -Q- Hello, Denacke. A new user account has been created for you, with nick Denacke. - -Q- OK, Your login information has been sent to "admin@denacke.net". please check your email for further instructions. - -Q- (Remember that it can take a while for the email to arrive and also make sure to check your junkmail folder) Q should now have messaged you that a mail has been sent to your e-mail adress. *'Note', sometimes, Q might not be on the network you are on. In such a case you will get the message Q No such nick/channel If this is the case, you will have to wait untill the bot gets back online. (Sometimes changing server might work, I wont go into the details) *'Step 2: Retreiving your details:' Check your mail for Q's message. Click on the first link you see in the mail (under "To get your password please visit:") and follow the simple steps asked. To get your password please visit: http://www.quakenet.org/verify/?wH2X /7p1daTow1144656e66546ss65 When done successfully, You will see a page with a line like this: To auth yourself to Q, type the following command: /msg Q@CServe.quakenet.org AUTH Dencake v32uJSj7 *'Step 3: Authing' Paste this line in your status window (Make sure that it is only that line, that there are no spaces in front of it, and no whitelines above or under!) /MSG Q@CServe.quakenet.org AUTH Dencake v32uJSj7 -> *Q@CServe.quakenet.org* AUTH Dencake v32uJSj7 - -Q- AUTH'd successfully. - -Q- Remember: NO-ONE from QuakeNet will eend your password to ANYONE except Q@CServe.quakenet.orver ask for your password. NEVER sg. Using the Perform Option The perform option is a very handy tool to automaticly do actions when connecting to a network. This way you can easily auth yourself, and easily join your favourite channels. Be aware, however, that if your computer is compromised, an attacker could easily read any information that is stored in your perform, including auth passwords. If your system is safe, the chances of this are naturally lower. * Step 1: Open the perform form: - Go to options (alt o) - Select "Options" under the "Connect" tree - Press "Perform" *Step 2: Enable perform: - Tick on the "Enable perform on connect" checkbox *Step 3: Adding Quakenet network: - Press the "Add" button which will pop up the networks form. - Select "Quakenet" - Press "Ok" *Step 4: Adding the needed lines: - First line, your auth. - Second line "//mode $me x" is not needed, but handy for your own security. This will make it impossible for other users to find out your real hostname and IP-adress. - Third line "/join #thenextleague" Is of course, only optional. You can add many more lines (Max 20 channels on Quakenet) Making Your Own Channel You can only do this when you have authed yourself with tbe Q bot on QuakeNet! Creating a channel on IRC is no harder than doing this command: "/join #preferedchannel" where #preferedchannel is the channel you'd wish to have Note It is recommended that you use something such as '#soldat.clantag'' /join #Denacke * Now talking in #Denacke Note You can only claim a channel when you have operator status (@), and there are no Qnet bots (L, Q, S) around! Once you have created your channel, the modes CnNt should automatically be set by the server. If they are not (you can tell by looking at the title bar on the particular channel window), it is best to do this command: "/mode #yourchannel CnNt" /mode #Denacke CnNt * Denacke sets mode: CnNt Channel mode C will disallow users to send CTCP messages to your channel, which can be used for malicious purposes by some users. Channel mode n will prevent users from sending messages to your channel while they are not actually on it. Channel mode N will prevent users from sending notices to your channel, which can be disruptive and annoying. Finally, channel mode t will keep non-operators from setting the topic on your channel. To set your own topic, you can double click in the text area in mIRC and fill in the topic at the designed field. Or you can do it with this command: "/topic #yourchannel yourtopic" /topic #Denacke Welcome to Denacke's channel of leetness! * Dencake changes topic to 'Welcome to Denacke's channel of leetness!' '''The next step to do is requesting a Qnet bot (Q). He will stay on your channel 24/7 to ensure nobody takes over your channel. To get Q you have to meet certain requirements. The exact requirements are not made public by the QuakeNet staff, but the Q bot can usually be requested after the following prerequisites have been met: *A minimum of 4 users ( you as operator (@)) in your channel for 2 hours. *You have to be operator for at least 2 hours in that time. *No clones (ie no one from the same IP as yourself.) To request Q do this command: "/msg R requestbot #yourchannel" -> *R* requestbot #Denacke Requirements met, Q should be added. Contact #help should further assistance be required. In most cases, R will respond back saying you do not meet the requirements. Eventually, when you do meet the requirements you will get the Q bot. is R's reply? -> The bot will respond in a private message. Private messages appear on the channel bar (also known as the switchbar). This is default under the icon bar. Managing Q Bot Great! Now you have Q bot and nobody can take over your channel! There are more features though! *Auto Opping *Welcome Message Auto Opping Your clan mate made it through registering with Q and now wants to be opped to by Q? Perform this command: "/msg Q chanlev #yourchannel clanmate +ao" -> *q* chanlev #Denacke Cold_Fusion +ao -Q- Done. Welcome Message You want Q to give a welcome message when users join your channel? Do this command: "/msg Q welcome #yourchannel Yourwelcomemessage" Make sure the the chanflag +w is set also by typing: "/msg Q chanflags #yourchannel +w" Useful IRC Channels Channels used to get mixes, PCWs and team games: #vita-nova.pickups - This channel is used to get a game with a random mix of players (authentication required). #cod4.wars - This channel is used to get PCWs or team games from low to high skilled matches. #cod.pracc - This channel is used to get PCWs or team games of a slightly higher calibre than #cod4.wars (requires authentication). #cod.academy - This channel is used to get PCWs or team games of a higher calibre than #cod.pracc (requires authentication and acceptance into the channel). #cod.preinvite - This channel is used to get PCWs or team games of a much higher calibre than #cod.academy (requires authentication and acceptance into the channel). #cod.invite - An invite only channel used to get games of the highest calibre (requires authentication and an invitation into the channel). Channels used to learn more about CoD4 and ProMod: #tek9 - This is the IRC channel of www.tek-9.org, the biggest CoD4 portal in Europe. #Vita-Nova - This is the IRC channel of www.thevitanova.org, an organistaion set up to promote COD4 within eSports. #easportsheaven - This is the IRC channel of www.easportsheaven.net, a website that hosts a variety of CoD4 cups and tournaments. #codpromod - This is the IRC channel of www.codpromod.com, the company that developed ProMod alongside VitaNova. *Please note that all of the above channels are on the Quakenet server